


No Woman Should Ever Suffer at the Hands of Men

by Mimozka



Series: Arrow/Legends [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Nyssara, Post 1x02, Romance, Soulmates, hawkmates, spoilers for 1x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 1x02 of Legends with some references to Arrow.</p><p>Sara goes to check on Kendra after they land in a new time period, and the two have a moment to bond over lost love, soulmates, and the strength to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Woman Should Ever Suffer at the Hands of Men

Once they arrived at their new destination, Sara walked over to the medical bay to check on Kendra. She found her lying on her uninjured side, curled up into a ball on the med table. Sara’s heart went out to the woman. She’d suffered so much in such a short time. She’d lost her identity - or what she used to think was her identity, her home, and now her soulmate. 

Sara could sympathize with that loss. She was no stranger to that feeling.

She called out to Kendra softly and then asked Gideon to lock the door so that neither of the guys disturbs them. She had a feeling Kendra might need some emotional support, and while that wasn’t Sara’s forte, she was willing to try.

“I’m so sorry for your loss,” Sara murmured once she’d sat down on the chair next to Kendra’s bed.

Kendra didn’t say anything in response, but she didn’t turn away either. Sara decided to count the latter as a win.

They sit in silence for some time, each lost in their own thoughts, when Kendra finally spoke:

“I will never get to know him… or love him.” 

Sara could see an olive-skinned woman with wavy black hair and a pair of the most beautiful eyes she’s ever seen appear in front of her. She was dressed in a dark red robe The image was so tangible that Sara almost reached out to touch her.

The ever present for of the Lazarus pit parted and Sara could place a name to the face - Nyssa.

_Oh, Nyssa._

Ever since she’d woken up there had been a yearning within her. A desire to take, to kill and that desire was so overwhelming it masked another one that she only just realised that she had - a desire for her beloved. To see her. To hug her. To ease her suffering. To simply be with her.

Sara blinks and the image of Nyssa is gone. Evaporated. Like it never was. 

The sense of longing remains; as strong as ever. Maybe… Maybe after all is said and done (and if she’s lucky to live through it) she can find Nyssa again and they can finally find peace.

Now that Nyssa is gone Sara can finally see Kendra, and the reason she was even with her comes back to her.

“I wish there was something I can do for you.” Sara said, taking Kendra’s hand and squeezing it slightly, hoping it would provide her with comfort. Even a little bit.

Kendra opts not to reply again. Sara doesn’t blame her at all. In fact, she admires  the woman for the fact that she’s still breathing. A weaker person would have given up completely. 

“There was so much I wanted to experience with him…” Kendra said to no one in particular. “We agreed to bury Aldus when we were done. No I have to bury him and his father. By myself.” 

Sara squeezed her hand tighter. “You’re not alone Kendra, I know we haven’t known each other for very long, but you don’t have to do this alone.” Sara said.

Kendra looked at Sara for the first time since she’d come to see her. 

Even though Kendra seemed a couple of years older than Thea, Sara could tell that she really was centuries’ old. It was all there in the way her eyes glistened. In the depth of her gaze and the way she observed Sara.

“You’re one of the strongest women I’ve ever met.” Kendra told Sara. 

Sara scoffs at that. Surely coming from a woman who has lived for four thousand years that was not true. History has seen women who are far greater than her.

“I’m not strong…” Sara said. “I just… adapt quickly.” because failing to adapt means death (she’s done that too, four times. It’s not as fun as people may think).

Kendra gave her the best smile she was capable of in her current condition.

“Then will you teach me to _adapt_  as quickly as you do?” Kendra asked her.”I may not have been romantically involved with Carter in this life, but he is my soulmate and I do love him.”

Now it was Sara’s turn to observe Kendra. She saw a woman who was lost, in more ways than just one, a woman who had lost, a woman who was scared but also willing to take a stand and take her life back into her own hands. A woman who was willing to bend to no one’s command or desire.

Let alone a murderous psychopath.

Sara had some experience with those too.

“I will help you avenge Carter and put down Savage,” Sara concluded, offering Kendra a smile.

Kendra squeezed Sara’s hand again. This time, in thanks. 

Sara got up from her seat and Kendra could sense that she wanted to leave.

“Thank you,” Kendra whispered.

“No woman should ever suffer at the hands of men.” Sara told her, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to the top of her head.


End file.
